Gomenasai
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Songfic. YoruSoi. Straight after their battle Yoruichi flees the seen leaving Soi Fon crying. She then returns after her memories ambushed her and fought against everything to try and let Soi know how she feels. Read & Review! Written for Crystal Zabini x


**A/N: Bold letter's are for song lyrics. Song "Gomenasai" by T.a.T.u. If you are opposed to any form of girl x girl then I am warning you now to not read this story and not give me a lousy review about how it sucks. Thank you for your time x**

**

* * *

**

**Gomenasai**

**

* * *

  
**

Yoruichi glanced down at the weeping figure of Soi Fon. They were both panting and bloody from their fight. Butterflies danced over Yoruichi's sweat-slicked tan skin. She combed back her violet hair, her gold eyes still glues to Soi Fon, her former student, ruler of her heart. She sighed weakly.

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl**

Yoruichi couldn't bear the sound of Soi's sobbing any longer. Feeling tears prick her eyes she turned sharply on her heel and began walking over the debris that they had created in the middle of the forest. She had broken her little bee. The once strong, ruthless, energetic little girl who she had trained was now lying in dirt weeping for her former mistress about the past. 'A century of living with a broken heart does wonders … you should know that Yoruichi' her conscious growled as she stepped over a tree, a tear slipping unintentionally down her sweaty cheek.

**When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

She sniffled "Soi …" she finally sunk to the bottom of a rough tree and rested her elbows on her knees and bowed her head, the tears flooded out. As the wounds and blood hissed upon her skin she sobbed, the past hundred years of suppressed memories coming to life behind her eyelids.

**Gomenasai for everything**

Soi Fon burst through the doors to the throne room. It was … empty. Her former mistress, the woman she admired and devoted her life to had … left her. She glared at the empty throne with watery silver eyes, "liar"

"No!" Yoruichi shouted sprinting to her feet and used her Shunpo to sprint like hell to Soi's side. When she returned to the scene of their battle she saw Soi pushing herself up into a kneeling position. She knelt in front of Soi and tilted her chin up. Soi jerked out of her touch. Yoruichi cupped Soi's cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. Soi's burnt with a century of heartache. Yoruichi's heart broke in her chest "**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**"

"Hurt me?" Soi scoffed but didn't try to jerk out of Yoruichi's soft grip. "You don't know the meaning of the word right now Yoruichi"

Yoruichi leant up and pulled a tense Soi to her chest and stroked her sleek black hair "**Gomenasai till the end" **these words rang continuously in Soi's ears. They were comforting, especially after such a battle. Soi hesitated before wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's firm waist, and willingly leaning her head onto Yoruichi's bulging breasts. She gave a small hum of pleasure. The two warm bulges felt insanely heavenly against her cheek.**  
**

**I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

"Would you like to come to mine? I can clear up your … er … wounds?" Yoruichi asked tentatively running a hand down Soi's scarred arms. Soi flinched. She returned her gaze to the floor.

"Yoruichi … we've just fought … and …"

"Hush little bee our anger is dealt with" Yoruichi breathed resting their foreheads together. Soi looked up into the twin golden orbs staring affectionately down at her.

"H-hai" Soi accepted the offered hand and clumsily helped push herself up onto her unstable legs. Yoruichi shook her head with a smile.

"No little bee you are tired … let me carry you" Soi hesitated before she squeaked in surprise and hissed in pain from her battered limbs. Yoruichi adjusted her arms and hugged Soi against her chest. She smiled her cat like grin that melted Soi's heart and made her pain vanish, before they flash-stepped to Yoruichi's small abode. Once in Yoruichi's living room Soi settled on the sofa and groaned as she relaxed her muscles. Yoruichi stroked her fingers over Soi's small chest. Soi 'eeped' and squirmed away. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile and stroke a strand of hair behind Soi's ear causing her to blush deeply.

**  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent**

**Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**

Soi looked so cute. The blush only added to her innocent features, her silvery grey eyes and her delicate china-doll figure. Yoruichi leant close and kissed Soi's lips "so cute"

Soi sprung to her feet a heavy blush glistening all over her bare shoulders and arms. "I … I am sorry Yoruichi … sama … I …" with know way of knowing how to finish her sentence Soi flash-stepped out of Yoruichi's house. Yoruichi was left sitting on an empty couch. She bowed her head and sighed. She checked her watch. 4:05pm. She tapped her fingers on the leather arm before reaching over the back of the sofa and grabbing the phone.

**  
When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself**

She glanced at the keys on the dial pad. She couldn't bring herself to call Soi up. Why not? She didn't know. They had just fought and Yoruichi went over-board on being nice. Maybe that was it. Who knew? She sighed and set the phone back down and bowed her head into her hands. "Soi …". After a while she decided to have a shower and get rid of the dirt from her silky hair.

Soi Fon sniffed and blew her nose as she dried her silky blue hair with the hairdryer in the bathroom. "Oh Yoruichi … what have I done to us?" she whispered beneath the roar of the hairdryer. A tear dripped from her eyes and slithered down her bare breast. She made now moved to wipe it away as another fell onto her other breast.

Yoruichi changed into a clean outfit, tied her hair into its usual high ponytail and proceeded towards Soi's apartment. When she got there the only light she saw was from the bathroom window. Changing into cat-form she left her clothes below the window, darted up the cherry-blossom tree and landed on the sill of the open window. Once her eyes had adjusted to the steam the golden orbs became transfixed upon the lithe figure of her former student … completely naked … and delicious. The cat licked its lips and silently leapt down onto the floor. Soi's hair had fallen into her eyes as she dried her hair. Yoruichi stepped up behind her, their naked bodies a breadth from one another, her lips close to Soi's ear. "**Gomenasai for everything"**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" the hairdryer smashed onto the tiled floor and the plug was ripped from its socket in the wall. Soi was now pressed firmly between her former mentor and the cold china of the washbasin. Her hand was raised against Yoruichi's firm stomach; she felt pre-cum drip down her left leg. She winced and felt a blush burn her body. "W-what are you doing-?" she gasped when Yoruichi nibble don her earlobe.**  
"Gomenasai, I know I let you down"**

"Yoruichi … please … don't do this I-"

**  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

"I've missed you Soi" Yoruichi brushed her fingertips over Soi's rock hard nipples before running it down her flat stomach and inching between her legs. She chuckled when Soi's thighs clamped down on her exploring fingers.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

"You don't want this … me?"

"I … I do … but …" Soi was cut off by Yoruichi's hands resting on her shoulders and forcing her hot, wet, tongue into her former student's burning mouth. The kiss was exhilarating. Soi's eyelids fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss, their bare pussy's grinding together. Soi moaned deep in her throat as Yoruichi's hand squeezed her firm arse.

**What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege**

Soi felt as if she was in another world completely. She allowed Yoruichi to pry her legs open and tease her dripping clit. "What's this?" Yoruichi tease kneeling down "my, my Soi you ARE happy to see me aren't you?" Soi trembled beneath Yoruichi's delicate touch. She tilted her head back and almost broke the towel rack when Yoruichi's forceful tongue darted within her soaked entrance.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soi rocked her hips, begging Yoruichi to delve deeper.

**When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away**

The amount of times both women wanted to dive into this action of lovemaking was uncountable; they had always tried their best to restrain themselves. Somehow now as Yoruichi pumped her viciously fast fingers within Soi's tight entrance. "Ah Soi you're so tight" Yoruichi purred as she sucked hungrily at Soi's pulse point on her neck. Soi gripped Yoruichi's neck, not wanting the action to cease. She screamed into the steam filled room the name of her lover. It was music to Yoruichi's ears. Yoruichi kissed Soi's red raw pussy and licked the cum slipping over her fingers that were still pounding into her virgin lover. "Am I your first Soi?"

"Yes Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi revelled in this knowledge "good" she hummed as she felt another orgasm rippled through Soi's stomach. After cumming for the eighth time in a row Soi's knees buckled and she collapsed to her weak knees on the bathroom floor. Yoruichi licked her lips and touched their foreheads together. "Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Soi caught her breath at last and looked into Yoruichi's hopeful eyes "no" she stated. Yoruichi's heart dropped. Soi cupped her cheek and tilted her head up. "It was beyond anything I could ever have imagined"

"**Gomenasai, for everything" **Yoruichi sniffed as a few tears shone in her eyes.

"Don't be" Soi soothed as she forced herself onto her feet. Yoruichi stood too, her arms around Soi's waist, pulling her body closer for support. "Would you … er … stay the night?"

Yoruichi beamed with joy and hugged Soi closer so she could breath in her sweet scent "of course, my love"

**  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now**

As they lay beneath the thing cotton sheets of Soi's small double bed, they looked deeply into one another's eyes, finally defining the love that had been hidden for so many years within them. Yoruichi sighed contently and allowed Soi to snuggle into her chest. Soi pressed a tender kiss to Yoruichi's breast and snuggled deeper. "I love you Yoruichi" Soi breathed through the silver-tinted night. Yoruichi hugged her lover tighter against her body, revelling in the sensation of love and protection she felt in this humble situation.

**  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

She looked down at the china-doll features of her innocent little bumblebee and smile tenderly. A hundred years she had waited for this moment. And Soi was right. It was far better than she could ever have imagined it to be. "I love you too, Soi … with all my heart"

**THE END**


End file.
